Deadbolt locks are well known. The exterior portion includes a keyhole for receiving a key to lock/unlock the deadbolt. The interior portion typically has a turnpiece that is used to lock/unlock the deadbolt. The user may rotate the turnpiece to move the deadbolt between a locked and unlocked position. From the interior of the door, the position of the turnpiece provides a visual indicator of whether the deadbolt is locked or not. However, the position of the turnpiece can be difficult to see from a distance or in low light conditions. Accordingly, it can be difficult to determine whether a deadbolt is locked from a distance or in low light conditions.